While in many jobs, such as firefighting and the like, it is desirable to attach tools of the trade, such as axes, flashlights, hammers, snips, etc, to a utility belt using a number of retaining rings, the retaining rings on the utility belt can sometimes become snagged while in the work environment and lead to injury or death for the worker. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a utility belt that included a number-of retaining rings for securing desirable tools to the utility belt as need that further included a cover strap for each of the retaining rings so that all unused retaining rings could be covered to prevent snagging of the retaining ring and possible death or injury to a user.